Akame VS Travis
Akame VS Travis is SSS42X2's 9th What-if DBX. It features Akame from Akame ga Kill and Travis Touchdowm from the No More Heroes series. Description Akame ga Kill VS No More Heroes! The top two assassins clash blades until one is cut for good. Even with the title of #1 Assassin, can Travis defend that title from another? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro On a billboard, Akame '''looked and saw a man as #1 Assassin in the world. When she saw this, she had to take him down, she should be the only one to be #1 (He also had a bounty for his head.) Meanwhile, in a city known as Santa Destroy, a man riding on a motorcycle boosted through the night skies, this was '''Travis Touchdown. As he rode up the streets, Akame slashed the bike and caused Travis to land facefirst on the floor. Travis: What the crap was that? Akame pointed his sword at him and got ready to fight. Akame: I'll put an end to your title! (Cue Maverick Boss - Mega Man X Command Mission) Travis: Oh this? Well then, bring it on! He brought out his Beam Katana and pointed it at Akame. Fight HERE WE GOOO! Travis makes the first move and slashes Akame right in the stomach as she swipes his arm, leaving a mark. Both slash each other with running strikes, but counter blow-for-blow until Akame goes in and rapidly stabs Travis and kicks him into a nearby building. He then jumps and trows his sword into Akame's shin and suplexes her and pulls it out, then kicks her back and activates the slot machine and gets Blueberry Cheese Brownie and fires off numerous energy waves, but Akame dodges them and guns straight for Travis as she kicks him in the shin and smashes him into a pillar, but he fires one more energy blast which stuns Akame. Travis kicks her in the gut and rapidly slashes her then activates the slot machine and gets Cranberry Chocolate Sundae and rapidly slashes her, stabs her in the back, then headbutts her at a wooden pillar. Travis: Geez, some assassin you've turned out to be. You're nothing. Akame: We'll see who's laughing at the end... when I rip out your vocal cords. Akame jumps onto a building and slashes the whole thing down, causing Travis to be jaw dropped. The building is then thrown at Travis as he cuts it in half, thankfully, no one was hurt. He activates the slot machine and gets Strawberry on the Shortcake, and rapidly slashes Akame. The blur that she sees disappears and she kicks it unknowingly into a pillar. They decided they had to end it here. (Cue The Glint of Cold Steel - Trails of Cold Steel) Travis activates the slot machine and gets Cherry, slowing Akame down, however, she is unfazed. The two rush at each other, countering every attack they dish out. Akame then decides to go full steam ahead and gets really serious. She stabs Travis in the leg and pulls it back out, then rapidly stabs him until he staggers back and gets on his knees. He activated the slot machine one last time and eventually got his trump card: Anarchy in the Galaxy. Travis spins around and destroys Akame's sword as she goes in for the kill shot with the blade in her bloody hand. Travis bring out Rose Nasty and slashes her multiple times. Akame got furious, there was no way she would go down so easily. She stabbed the blade in his left arm, but he is unfazed. Akame: What?! Travis: See you in hell, kid. Those were the last words Akame heard as she was turned into nothing but dust after an energy rain by Travis. He put Rose Nasty by Blood Berry and walked away, hoping to never run into a fight again. DBX! Creator Room SSS42X2: Suda51, where's my No More Heroes 3? I need it ''NOW! ''When lightning strikes, will there be thunder? Only one way to find out between Metal Gear & Final Fantasy. Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies